The Rebellion
"The Rebellion may have been defeated, but their legacy has left scars on the galaxy that may never heal..." - Admiral Tully, 2699 The Rebellion is a Human Supremacist Organisation which was formed out of the Human Resistance Front in the mid- 27nd Century. It fought in the Federation Civil war in the late 27th century and left a major scar on the Federation and the current state of the galaxy. Origins The Rebellion has seem to have formed out of a Human Supremacist movement following the Federation-Mantis War. In particular, the colonial regions of Federation space have always contested Federation Centralism. They were the most affected by the war Rise of the Rebellion At the Height of its Power The Last Stand Collapse and Retreat The Scattering of the Fleet Following the destruction of the Rebel Flagship, fleet organisation fell into complete disarray. The Wartime Admirals and Generals were at a complete lost as to what general course they should go at in retreat. Instead all the rebel strongmen took their fleets and set out to carve their own domains. It took the charisma of the innovative Admiral Terest, and the political pull of the Military Council to reorganise the Rebel movement and fight the war to a standstill. During this chaotic period, the Federation was able to re-arm and take the war back on the offensive against the Rebellion retaking territory lost territory in as little as two years, in which the Rebellion took 8 years to grind down the former might of the Federation. Thus, around 2700-2701, Admiral Terest after seeing the Federation retake 3 sectors in the past year, put a plan to reorganise the Rebellion and its military under the new supreme leader, and the military council which was now lead by himself and the surviving Rebel armada Admirals and Generals... The Terest Doctrine This new doctrine was formulated to prevent the complete collapse of the Rebellion. Formulated by Admiral Terest and the Military council (to which the Supreme Leader rubber stamped the motion), it covered a reorganisation of Rebel forces and the merger of Civilian territories into the Rebel War Machine. Noteworthy points of the Terest Doctrine # Federation bases are weak to swarms of small, maneuverable ships swarming them and causing massive damage as seen in the Battle for Node 17. Smaller ships are also more cost-effective and allow for more fully-outfitted ships in service at the same time. #* This is necessary for the survival of Rebel Veterans therefore high speed vessels such as Interceptors and Corvettes for more higher grade targets are needed to strike at priority Federation targets #* Use your maneuverability and speed to survive in a dogfight. Your hull is weaker than a contemporary Federation Vessel’s - do not expect to win against a Federation ship head-on - this would be suicide and a waste of valuable manpower and materiel. # All veteran forces are to be placed under decentralised command replying to a high command #* Stay mobile - High command orders that all ships should continually move randomly and erratically between bases to avoid detection by Federation Patrols and to increase chances of finding a civilian ship to raid and capture. #* Do not under any circumstances surrender to the Federation - we need all the manpower and materiel we have. In the event of overwhelming odds attempt to jump away as soon as possible. A damaged ship is better than a destroyed one. # All operational command of the remaining fleet who participated in the previous campaign as well as the reserve fleets will be handed over to the Colonial Loyalist Association Navy to reorganise into a general navy to continue the war ## The CLA Navy has two main objectives ### Take up the bulk of the war and fight a war of attrition against the Federation, thereby fighting them to a standstill and screening Rebel forces ### R''ecapture any lost territory and return them to Rebel command'' # The Colonial Loyalist Association Militia will be tasked with small scale operations in which they will take control of local territories that have little Federation influence. # The CLA Auxiliary forces will operate under separate command subordinate to Rebel High Command as per the Navy and Militia #* As of 2707, CLA Navy will share operational command with the CLA Militia # Privateers will be contracted to support the Rebel cause # Political and Military control will be merged and exercised through decentralised governorship answering to the Rebel council - a Dux per Regione #* In each territory - each governor will be given legal and military jurisdiction to carry out the will of the Rebellion however he or she pleases The Rebellion's Legacy